my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaiyou Kodomo
|gender = Female|height = 5'3" (Normal) 9'7" (Siren) 150'0" (Scylla) 8'11" (Medusa) 50'0" (Leviathan)|weight = 126 lbs (Normal) 470 lbs (Siren) 220 tonnes (Scylla) 364 lbs (Medusa) 5.3 tonnes (Leviathan)|hair = Aqua Blue (Normal) Black (Siren) Dark (Scylla) Black Snakes (Medusa) None (Leviathan)|eye = Aqua Blue (Normal) Yellow (Siren) Red (Scylla) Gold (Medusa) Black (Leviathan)|bloodtype = B+|quirk = Aquatic Horror|status = Active|family = Unnamed Family|occupation = Pro-Hero|affiliation = The Four Elements|entrance exam = 57 Villain 35 Rescue|quirk apprehension = 5th}} Character Overview Kaiyou Kodomo is a Pro-Hero and a member of the Pro-Hero team known as "The Four Elements." This team followed the theme of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire with her being the Water member. She possesses the Quirk Aquatic Horror. Appearance Kaiyou Kodomo is a woman of average height and weight. Her skin is pale and seems as if it is perpetually moisturized. Each of her forms bear frames that lack visible muscle. Despite this, her other forms are leagues stronger than the average individual. Her hair is long and unbound with a beautiful blue hue which is accompanied by eyes of the same vibrant color. A major trait of hers is her natural beauty being comparable to that of the sunlight shimmering upon the ocean. Her casual attire consists of a white sleeveless dress that reaches midway down her shins. To match her dress, she wears white stilettos studded with sapphires. Upon her neck lies a vibrant sapphire necklace which is complemented by a sapphire bangle on her left wrist with a singular silver ring on her right hand. Her Hero attire has a simple aqua blue suit base that is designed to expand whenever she transforms into either her Siren or Medusa forms. Along the waist of the suit lies a belt that hold up to 20 bottles of water that is used in order to activate her Quirk. Her suit is fitted with shark-fin like blades attached to the arms and legs in order to serve as a weapon whenever she isn't in one of her transformations. However, in order to transform into either her Scylla or Leviathan forms, she has to remove her weapons, belt, and suit as transforming into such massive creatures will often lead to the destruction of the suit. While in these forms, the suit, blades, and belt will float upon the surface of the water as they are made of a buoyant, yet durable material. Her Siren form changes her skin to a grey tone while adding tendril-like appendages from her lower back and various bio-luminescent spots upon her body that can be seen through her suit. Alongside that, her hair is changed to a grim black hue. She gains an increase in height as well as weight. Most notably, she gains sharp fangs, glowing yellow eyes with an extra set right above the original, fin-like membranes around the ears, and gills, Her Scylla form changes her to a mass of tentacles and heads with each bearing a demented expression upon their faces. She has a pair of massive human arms which end with sharp claws. Much like in her Siren form, Kaiyou's hair dons a dark hue while bearing ferocious fangs. She losses the bio-luminescent portions of her body in exchange for piercing red eyes that reflect depravity and hunger. Kaiyou Kodomo's Medusa form bears few physical changes. Her body increases in size and weight. Her hair is contorted into a mass of black snakes of varying size and length as her eyes are changed from a bright blue to that of an entrancing gold. Her nails extend into claws that don't really serve as weapons. Much like that of a snake, Kaiyou grows two massive retractable fangs that can dispense a lethal venom. Kaiyou's Leviathan form is perhaps the most drastic of changes physically. Her body reshapes into that of a massive sea serpent that has several tentacle-like limbs that end in fins. There lies a massive, jagged dorsal fin upon her back with sickle shaped fins upon her underbelly. Her mouth is turned into a tunnel of sharp fangs that can expand similar to that of a snake. Lastly, she bears upon her 7 beady black eyes. Personality In her normal state, Kaiyou Kodomo is an approachable woman not only due to her physical appearance, it is also due to her affectionate and sincere behavior. She has no qualms with anybody, even with Villains. She would rather try to work out others' problems instead of having to pummel them. But due to her job, she more often than not has to pummel Villains. Which she may try to make up for by testifying in some court cases on their behalf. However, this doesn't often succeed and tends to cause a bit of backlash upon her reputation. Her only reasoning is that she believes anyone can change who they are with enough effort. She has great control over her emotions in this state, so much so that it can become unnerving to others. In spite of facing terrifying enemies or tragic events, she will keep her positive demeanor in order to soothe the pain of others. Despite this, she has a torrent of emotions stirring inside her, this causes Kaiyou to change her entire personality for each form she has. That doesn't stop her from apologizing for her actions after reverting though. The Siren form embodies Kaiyou's pride and stubbornness. In this form, she becomes aggressive and dominating. She will often demand utmost attention from her comrades in this form as she believes she knows the best course of action. Most of the time, however, she will just take the opposition head on, believing her opponents can do little to nothing to stop her. She mocks those who fail to meet her expectations, indiscriminate of whom the individual is allied with. This is often deemed as the 3rd most (un)pleasant of her five forms. The Scylla form embodies Kaiyou's well hidden depravity and hunger. In this form, she throws away morality and attacks indiscriminately. Often torturing those she catches before killing and/or eating them. Her words turn from serenity to incomprehensible dribble that reeks of murderous intent. The extra heads that sprout may get into arguments with one-another, but never resort to attacking eachother as they know they share the same body. Thus meaning that if one head was hurt, they would all feel it. Continuing with the multiple heads. In this form, Kaiyou's sentience is split amongst each head. This form is often deemed the most unpleasant of her five forms. The Medusa form embodies Kaiyou's desire and manipulatory impulses. In this form, Kaiyou will become flirtatious in an attempt to swoon and/or decieve others. She will often try to coax her targets to gaze into her eyes in order to trap them in a trance. She will do this to those she wishes to swoon as well, but will never do anything malicious. This behavior is often displayed towards Kasai Nikuzuki,another member of "The Four Elements," before and even after his change to a Villain in an attempt to bring Kasai back to her. This form is often deemed the 2nd most pleasant of her forms. The Leviathan form embodies Kaiyou's inner destructive impulses and primal instincts. In this form, Kaiyou forgoes any form of conscience and will go on a rampage that leaves rubble and ruin in its wake. This form only has one thing in mind, and that is to destroy anything that crosses her path. This form, despite it's destructive nature, is only the 2nd most unpleasant form due to the Scylla form actively wanting to make others suffer. History Childhood Kaiyou Kodomo was born in a fishing village that has a large lake with a system of rivers running through it. Alongside that, the village wasn't too far off from the sea. This village was of rural stature. As such, most inhabitants of that village were comparatively poor. Her family, in which she was the only daughter with one older and younger brother, was amongst the more successful families. This was due to the Quirk of Kaiyou's father, which was Aquatic Form, enabling him to hunt for fish more effectively than most others. Kaiyou developed her Quirk at age 3, but for most of her life had no idea if she even had one much less how to use it. Thankfully, her village didn't show discrimination towards those who were Quirkless, they only judged others by how well they fished or how much fish they could haul. Due to not knowing of her Quirk, she had to be taught how to fish by her mother, who was also well versed in the subject. This mixture of nobility and prowess made her one of the more popular children in the village. For all of her early childhood, her life would consist of fishing, selling, socializing, and just enjoying life in general. It wasn't until she became 13, that things began to change. Adolescence At age 9, Kaiyou's body began development. It wasn't until she was 13 that her mood swings would begin to kick in. What would've been a normal cycle for a person to go through became a death sentence for anyone who was by the shore of the lake during her last mood swing. It was common for Kaiyou to venture out into the middle of the lake on a boat to vent out negativity. During these times, she would fall asleep after exhausting herself. Often times, she would toss and turn in her sleep, which would become problematic in the future. One day, she thrashed about to the point that the boat tipped over, tossing her into the lake. At the time, she was unable to swim, and everyone knew that. Some unfortunate soul had witnessed this and rushed to help her, waking up a portion of the town with his yelling. Soon, a fleet of fishermen set out to aid Kaiyou only to be met by what would become her Leviathan form. Driven by pure destructive instinct, any who dared to tread near the lake was immediately slaughtered. Out of those who were sent to save her, none survived. Many had assumed that the creature had devoured Kaiyou. Seething in rage, her father was determined to bring the beast down. To do so, he had one of his fishing buddies coat a spear in a strong sedative in order for him to safely deal the final blow. With spear in hand, he set out to the center of the lake where the beastly form of Kaiyou raged. The first strike was successful, bringing the beast to a slumber. But as he reared back to finish it of, the beast transformed back into Kaiyou before his very eyes. He rushed her out of the water as fast as he possibly could in order to prevent her from drowning. He refrained from telling the village that Kaiyou was the creature and instead said that he carved her out of the creature's stomach. He also said that he couldn't find the others. The reaction of the village was a mixture of fear and relief. Kaiyou's father, however, was appalled by what nearly became him murdering his own daughter. The thought would haunt his dreams for years to come. After the event, Kaiyou's father told her all about what happened. He told her to stay away from the lake and to never let her emotions consume her. Kaiyou, feeling guilty for what she did, took this to the extreme. She would never let any negativity taint her appearance while completely avoiding the lake and the connected rivers whenever others were around. Despite the event, Kaiyou's Quirk intrigued her. She would isolate herself in her off time to try various things to see if she could understand how her Quirk worked. For two years, she experimented with her Quirk and found out several mechanisms to it when she began drinking sea and lake water. At age 15, she blatantly stated to her father that she wanted to become a Hero after hearing from a tourist remarking the lake monster incident. She wanted to redeem herself for the atrocity that was caused on her behalf. As expected, her father rejected the request on the grounds of her Leviathan form. In response, Kaiyou transformed into her Siren form. Her father, anticipating the new form to have the same temperament as the Leviathan form, reached for a nearby spear. As much as he didn't want to, he wouldn't let his daughter kill anymore. To his surprise, Kaiyou demonstrated control over the form and showed off some of its capabilities. As reluctant as he was to let her go, he seen that her Quirk had more Hero potential than fisherman potential, and thus contacted U.A. During her enrollment, she became a rather sought after girl. Her development gave way to her iconic beauty and caused many of her classmates to fawn over her. Coincidentally enough, she shared a classroom with Fuyu Kiba, who would soon become a Hero like her. The two were both greatly adored by the opposite gender, but really never had such feelings towards eachother. Due to these similarities, they got along well with eachother and become friends for a time. She graduated as 4th rank in her class and was able to become a Hero at age 18. Adulthood Not too long after becoming a Hero, Kaiyou became the Water member of "The Four Elements." From then on, she became known as "Aquatic Hero Sea Empress" to fit the theme of her team. Kaiyou's main role in the team was to be the main line of offense and last resort due to the nature of her Quirk. So far, she has never really had to be used as a last resort as most if not all of the Villains they have encountered were vanquished by them. For many years, the team was successful. During these years, Kaiyou developed feelings for Kasai Nikuzuki, the Flame of the team. As heartwarming as it all was, things were bound to change. Kasai's Departure One fateful day, when Kaiyou was 29, a heavy and destructive storm descended upon a remote city. The team was ordered to evacuate and rescue all they could. Kaiyou would enter her Medusa form in order to swiftly gather civilians to the evacuation points. Eventually, she turned to see Kasai tossing a civilian her way to prevent the individual from being crushed by and oncoming building. Kasai, however, was unable to get out of the way of it and was crushed. Her remaining teammates had to force her to leave as the storm was intensifying at a rapid rate. Leaving Kasai behind, at the mercy of the storm. Distraught by his death, Kaiyou began to delve into a state of deep guilt similar to the day she discovered her Quirk. For the first time in a long time, her emotions became evident, shattering her perpetually happy state. To the best of their ability, her remaining teammates tried what they could to comfort her. Despite their attempts, she could not drag herself out of her emotional hole. Her sorrow would be alleviated in time, but from it began a new sorrow. After hearing news of a factory explosion, the team was assigned to investigate the ruins. They found traces of coal dust, which was odd considering the factory never used coal. The material was given to forensics specialists in order to get a lead on what happened. It turned out that the dust had Kasai's DNA in it, solidifying that he was alive. Kaiyou's spell of depression had ceased only to realize that her beloved had become a Villain. Instead of breaking down again, her resolve was strengthened. She became dedicated to bringing Kasai back to her side. To this day, the remainders of The Four Elements are attempting to bring back their Flame. Relationships Family The relationship between Kaiyou Kodomo and her family is fairly stable all except for her father, who had witnessed the terrifying capabilities of her Quirk when she went on a rampage as a teenager. Despite this, her father dearly cared for her and wished to never have to see his daughter become such a monster again for he feared that he may have to put her down. This reason was why he was reluctant to send her to U.A. The Four Elements They met not long after Kaiyou's certification. This team was considered to be an elite team with each member serving defined roles. Kaiyou was assigned to be the front line of offense and a last resort, which fit accordingly to her double-sided Quirk. Hayate Kokyuu Known as "Typhoon Hero Endless Tempest," this woman would come to Kaiyou if she had problems that she didn't want others hearing. In return, Kaiyou did the same. The two developed a kind of sisterly bond with eachother through this. Chikyuu Karada Known as "Stone Hero Unyielding Wall," this man is the leader of "The Four Elements." The two, being part of the same team, are close friends. Chikyuu will come to her aid most of the time due to the fact that, in her normal form, she is highly vulnerable. Meaning he serves as her shield until she can transform. Afterwards he will proceed to defend Hayate unless Kaiyou was to revert back mid-fight. Kasai Nikuzuki Previously known as "Flame Hero Walking Volcano," this man is the center point of most of Kaiyou's affection. It was an ironic pairing considering she was Water and he was Flame. Alongside that, Kasai's personality was a kind of foil to hers. He is physically intimidating and unapproachable while Kaiyou was the exact opposite being both beautiful and approachable. Internally, they were different as well. Kasai was a kind individual with nothing wrong with him whatsoever while Kaiyou had masses of emotions boiling up inside her. Sadly, the feeling of love was somewhat alien to Kasai considering how his life went. Thus making him unable to pick up on any of Kaiyou's hints. She would have to be direct with him, but she couldn't due to his supposed death. This emotionally crippled her in a way rarely seen. It would only be relieved once she discovered that he still lived, but was now a Villain by the name of "Hell Storm,". Fuyu Kiba Previously known as "Winter Hero Frost Bite" of the team "The Four Seasons." this man was a friend of Kaiyou's. The two shared a class together and were considered the most attractive of the class. Often times, others would try to either get them together or tear them away from eachother. Despite this, they would remain as friends since Fuyu was incredibly studious, leaving little time for anything else and due to the fact that Kaiyou wasn't really willing to let him go. It is rumored that she may have actually had a crush on him. But rumors are rumors. Later on, Fuyu Kiba would go on to become the Villain "Cold Blood" and would pair up with "Hell Storm" to become a duo of death and destruction. Abilities Quirk: Aquatic Horror Transformation-Type Quirk that has Kaiyou willingly transform into powerful monstrous forms. Each form bears its own personality in exchange for the boost in power and new abilities she gets from them. Alongside that, certain requirements have to be met in order to attain her most devastating forms. ***'Siren***' Access to this form requires her to drink sea water (or salt water) or be submerged in it. Every bottle consumed allows her to hold this form for 2 more minutes. On the other hand, she can remain in this form for as long as she is submerged in saltwater. She can control herself to a safe extent in this form. Enhanced Physical Abilities: Kaiyou gains a boost in strength and speed while in this form. The change is amplified when in water. Fangs: Kaiyou gains sharp fangs while in this form, allowing her to shred apart steel with relative ease. Tendrils: '''Kaiyou gains six tendril-like appendages that she can use to batter and grasp her opponents like extra sets of arms. '''Hypnotic Voice: '''Kaiyou gains the ability to have a faint form of control over those who hear her singing. Those with high mental strength can resist this. '''Water Breathing: Kaiyou is capable of breathing in water due to a combination of gills and human lungs. Enhanced Regeneration: 'Kaiyou is capable of regenerating at an increased rate as compared to her normal form. Fatal attacks, such as beheading, can still kill. ***'Scylla*** Access to this form requires her to be completely submerged in sea water (or salt water). This form can be held for as long as she wants (which would be until there is nothing left for her to kill) or until she is removed from the water. The main drawback is that she can't control herself in this form, which is why this is used as a last resort. Incredibly Enhanced Physical Abilities: Kaiyou's strength and speed is even further amplified in this state.' ' Fangs: Much like in the Siren form, except she can tear apart tanks easily with these. Numerous Heads: Kaiyou grows many heads that share the same mind, essentially eliminating any blind spots. Claws: Kaiyou gains access to incredibly sharp claws that allow her to cleave an entire ship in half with a swipe. Regenerating Tentacles: Kaiyou gains access to numerous teeth-lined tentacles that quickly regenerate after being cut. Sonic Voice: This distortion of the Siren's form ability allows her to deafen/kill opponents and destroy structures. Water Breathing: '''Same as Siren form. '''Further Enhanced Regeneration: Kaiyou is capable of regenerating at an even higher rate. Allowing her to regenerate for as long as a single head remains. ***'Medusa***' Access to this form requires her to drink freshwater or be submerged in it. Each bottle lets her hold this form for 2 minutes. On the other hand, she can remain in this form for as long as she is in freshwater. She can control herself fairly well in this form. Enhanced Physical Abilities: Kaiyou gains a boost in strength and speed while in this form. The change is amplified when in water. Snakes: Kaiyou's heir turns into a mass of extendable snakes of varying size. Each snake is capable of dispensing a deadly venom. Viper Fangs: '''Kaiyou develops two massive fangs that fold back into her mouth. The venom these dispense is far stronger than that of her snakes. '''Entrancing Gaze: This form allows Kaiyou to use a powerful form of manipulation. Those who gaze into her eyes fall under her control. It takes an incredibly strong will to resist this effect. Water Breathing: Kaiyou is capable of breathing in water due to a combination of gills and human lungs. Enhanced Regeneration: 'Kaiyou is capable of regenerating at an increased rate as compared to her normal form. Fatal attacks, such as beheading, can still kill. ***'Leviathan*** Access to this form requires Kaiyou to be submerged in freshwater. This form can be held for as long as she wants (which would be until there is nothing left for her to kill) or until she is removed from the water. The main drawback is that she can't control herself in this form, which is why this is used as a last resort. Incredibly Enhanced Physical Abilities: Kaiyou's strength and speed is even further amplified in this state.' ' Hydromancy: Kaiyou is capable of controlling the surrounding freshwater to attack opponents from afar. Venomous Bite: The venom within this bite is far stronger than anything the Medusa form could dispense. This often kills in less than a minute. Paralyzing Gaze: Gazing into the beady black eyes of the creature causes a strong form of paralysis to take effect. Water Breathing: '''Same as Medusa form. '''Durable Hide: Kaiyou's skin becomes hard scales that require powerful strikes to break through. Conventional weaponry (such as guns and missiles) are unable to hurt her. Enhanced Regeneration: Kaiyou is capable of regenerating quicker than the Medusa form, but not as quick or effectively as the Scylla form. Fatal strikes can still kill, granted if the attack breaks the skin. Acrobatic Kaiyou Kodomo is capable of performing various acts of dexterity to compensate for her lack of bulk. Martial Arts Training Kaiyou is capable of doing intermediate to advanced techniques in order to make up for her lack of pure physical strength. Fighting Style Kaiyou's fighting styles tend to be limited to one per transformation. Normal Form In her normal form, Kaiyou will fight by using the opponent's weight against them in order to bring them down. This fighting style is best used against undisciplined opponents who can't adequately counter her techniques. Siren Form In her Siren form, Kaiyou will fight with great brutality at melee range exclusively. While doing so, she will demoralize and manipulate her opponents until her opposition is no more. Scylla Form There is only one directive when she enters her Scylla form. Destroy, torture, and eat everyone. Medusa Form In her Medusa form, Kaiyou will primarily fight out of arms length of the enemy and attack with her snakes. If the opportunity arises, she will use her own venom. Whenever possible, she will coerce her opponents to look her in the eyes via seduction. Leviathan Form Much like the Scylla form, the Leviathan form has only one thing in mind. Destroy everything with primal fury. Alternatively, each form is much better at fighting underwater as compared to fighting opponents on land. Being nigh unmatched underwater, any opponent caught in water has little to no hope of winning a head on fight. Gear Expanding Suit This aqua blue suit is made from durable elastic materials that allow Kaiyou to access her Siren and Medusa forms without tearing it apart. Water Belt This aqua blue belt wraps around Kaiyou's waist and holds up to 20 bottles of water. Most of the time, the left side is reserved for freshwater while the right is reserved for saltwater. Shark Blades These elbow blades are Kaiyou's main form of damage in her normal form. The detachable blades are incredibly durable and sharp enough to slice through steel with relative ease due to the superior materials that make up these blades. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Adequate normal form. * Powerful primary forms. * Even stronger secondary forms. * Reasonably quick and strong. * Diverse abilities when using her Quirk. * Combat training make it difficult to pin down her normal form. * Distracting beauty. * Front-line offense. * Underwater Combat. * Last Resort Weaknesses * Normal form is the weakest. * Requires water in order to use Quirk * Can't use purified drinking water to activate Quirk. * Possibility of gaining parasites if water isn't thoroughly cleaned. * Secondary Forms are uncontrollable. * High temperature areas (such as a desert) can cut down on how long Kaiyou can remain in her primary forms. * Last Resort. Stats Normal Siren Scylla Medusa Leviathan Trivia * Kaiyou Kodomo means Ocean Child * The images are as follows. ** Normal= Aqua from Konosuba. ** Siren=Humanification of the Sea Dragon from Subnautica. ** Scylla=Scylla ** Medusa=Medusa ** Leviathan=Leviathan * Originally planned to have only two aquatic forms. * Kaiyou draws many parallels to the symbolic meanings and attributes of water. Such meanings and attributes include the following. ** Purification, which is embodied by her desire to change Villains. ** Beauty, which is embodied in her appearance. ** Renewal, which is embodied by her backstory. ** Transformation, which is embodied by the different personalities that her other forms possess. ** Deceptive ferocity, which is embodied by her other forms. * Kaiyou Kodomo actually has two theme songs. ** When in her normal and primary (Siren and Medusa) forms, her theme song is Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace. ** When in her secondary (Scylla and Leviathan) forms, her theme song is The Purest Strain of Hate by Thy Art is Murder. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Transformation Quirk Users